


Never Doubt I Love

by MissHorrorshow



Series: The Frostiron Chronicles: Outtakes [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Intense lovemaking, M/M, Warning: EXTREME feels ahead!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has never been one to express his feelings other than through his body, but he realizes sometimes words actually speak louder than actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Doubt I Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_de_Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/gifts).



> This is a fic based on an on-going Frostiron RP I've been running with Rose_de_Noire. In it, Thor and Bruce have paired off and Bruce has been uncomfortable at Thor's attempts at PDA chiefly because he didn't understand that Thor's feelings for him were much more than lust. Thor asked Loki for advice in the matter, and this is Thor's taking that advice.  
> *****************************************  
> An excerpt of the RP:  
> Thor laughed heartily. "Things are...well. He is a VERY receptive lover. I just can't get him past being so uncomfortable with displays of affection. He spent his youth with his nose in books of science, not in bed making love so the least little touch in public view makes him uncomfortable. But I cannot help how I feel. He makes me happy." Thor answered, gulping his wine.
> 
> Loki smiled broadly and then nodded, “He will get over it. Perhaps he is a little bit like I and needs proof you are not just toying with him. Do not forget you are the God of lust and fertility, brother!” He filled up Thor's glass again. 
> 
> "In my younger days, perhaps." Thor began with a wistful smile, "But it is not that way with Bruce. Do not misunderstand me, the love-making is..." Thor laughed mischievously, "...remarkable. The words that pour from his lips would make a courtesan blush. But it is as if he cannot accept that both lust and love can exist in union. I do not know what to do." Thor grew solemn.
> 
> Loki laughed, “I know what you mean!” He then thought for a moment, twirling his glass. “You will have to woo him big style. Invite him to things he likes. Take him to the theater, Anthony mentioned he likes Shakespeare!” he exclaimed. “Then you show him that you love him by toning your – sorry brother, I know you – frenzy in bed down and making gentle love to him. Or let him take you? Do not forget the spell though, you mustn’t hurry along as fast as Anthony and I...”  
> *****************************************  
> I wrote this as a surprise gift for Rose_de_Noire but loved how it came out so much, I decided to post it here. Thunderscience is one of my lesser enjoyed ships, but after writing this fuck if it isn't growing on me! LOL  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (The Shakespeare line quoted in this fic is from Hamlet, act 2, scene 2.)

Bruce and Thor returned to SHIELD HQ after their lovely dinner at Tony and Loki's home.  
"What was this 'important business' you had to attend to?" Bruce asked Thor.  
"Just something I have to do. A...project."  
"Okay, then. You do that. I'm going to go take a hot shower."  
"That is fine, Bruce. Enjoy yourself." Thor said with a soft smile. Bruce looked confused. Normally Thor would be following behind him like a puppy longing to play, eager to share the shower. He just sort of mentally shrugged and left to take his shower. As soon as Bruce left the room, Thor logged onto his StarkPhone and pulled up Google, running a search for "Romantic Shakespeare quotes". Once he found one that was just right, he smiled broadly and committed the four lines to memory. It was difficult for Thor to fight the urge to throw off his clothes and join Bruce in the shower, fucking him against the tile wall, but he wanted to stick to Loki's advice to the letter. He wanted to Bruce to know he loved first and lusted second. Thor sat on the love seat in Bruce's quarters, drumming his fingers on his denim covered leg.

After what felt like an eternity Bruce emerged from the now steaming bath wearing only his black silk boxers. Thor's resolve was wearing thin, but he was determined to see this through.  
"Bruce...can we talk for a moment?" Thor asked nervously.  
"Yes, of course. What's on your mind?" Bruce replied, face a mask of curiousity and mild concern as he sat on the small sofa next to Thor.  
"I am not a man of words. That was always more Loki's talent. As a consequence I tend to fail when expressing my thoughts and feelings to those I care about. I always just hope they understand. I see now how much that does not work."  
"Okay...what's going on, Thor?"  
Thor took Bruce's hand, interlocking their fingers and looking down at their hands, revelling in how they seemed to fit together so perfectly. Thor took a deep breath, releasing Bruce's hand to cradle his face in his hands, kissing him tenderly, lovingly. He dragged his lips over the light stubble of Bruce's cheek to the shell of his ear. He could smell the fragrance of his freshly washed hair and his heart fluttered. Finally he whispered breathily, "Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love."  
Bruce turned to gaze into Thor's eyes of endless sapphire blue. "That's...Shakespeare...Hamlet..." he stated softly.  
"Yes. I know you are fond of his words. I struggle to find words of my own to express how I feel, but these say it perfectly. Bruce...I love you. You see me as I am. As the man I did not even realize I was. 'Intelligent' has never been a word used to describe me. My might was all anyone cared about, not my mind. You have opened up a vast world before me and all I want is more, because it comes from you. It is a gift you give me every single day. It is not your body that I am after, Bruce, it is your heart."  
Bruce's eyes glassed over and a few tears began to fall. "Thor...I...I don't know what to say..."  
"If you do not feel the same, I understand, I was not trying to put you in any sort of awkward position..."  
Bruce silenced him with a passionate kiss. Thor returned it with equal passion, hoping his lips could prove the veracity of his declaration.  
“I love you, too, Thor. I know, I'm jumpy about public displays of affection, but I'm just not used to that kind of thing. I don't mean to make you feel rejected in any way.”  
“I cannot help myself. I am so proud to belong to you. It is all I can do not to shout it from the rooftops!”  
Bruce laughed warmly. “You're not serious...”  
“Why would I not be?”  
“I mean...I'm not exactly something to be proud of.”  
Thor's eyes dimmed with sorrow for Bruce.  
“If you mean because of the one you call 'the Other Guy', that is nothing to be ashamed of. You have control of him, now. You saved lives as him. That is something you should be proud of. I am proud of you, Bruce. When I kiss you, embrace you, in the witness of others it is to show them that I am the lucky man who gets to call you his own.”

With that, Bruce grabbed Thor by his t-shirt, kissing him hotly, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. He ghosted a hand over Thor's firm pecs, admiring his beautifully sculpted torso. Thor stood, extending a hand to Bruce, who took it, rising to his feet. Thor picked up the doctor, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him passionately as he carried him to the bed, laying him down gently. Thor climbed atop him and leaned over him, kissing him once more and Bruce undid Thor's jeans, shoving his hand into his boxer briefs.  
“No...no, Bruce...not like that.” Thor stopped him.  
“But...I thought you wanted to have sex?” Bruce questioned, confused.  
“No, Bruce...I don't. I want to make love.”  
“Is there a difference?”  
The fact that Bruce even had to ask that question broke Thor's heart a little. Even in his promiscuous younger days Thor was all too aware of the distinct difference between rutting away in a haze of primal lust and slowly taking a lover, using his body to express all the feelings his words failed to.  
“There is, and I mean to show you.”  
With that, Thor slid out of his clothes, casting them aside. He dragged his large hands down Bruce's unshaven chest, scratching through the hair in small, soft circles, making Bruce close his eyes and groan deeply and quietly. Thor then leaned down, capturing a nipple between his lips, lapping at it softly drawing a moan from Bruce, who gently gripped a fistful of Thor's cornsilk locks. Thor repeated his ministrations on Bruce's other nipple, this one obviously more sensitive causing Bruce to gasp, his eyes squeezed shut. Thor ran the tip of his tongue down Bruce's torso, dipping into his sensitive navel, pressing gently, driving Bruce to arch his back a little and tug at Thor's hair. Thor gripped Bruce's boxers from both sides, at his hips, and slid them down slowly, letting Bruce feel the silk as it slid down the skin of his legs. Thor tossed the underwear aside, kissing each of Bruce's hips and nipping them gently. He placed worshipful kisses from Bruce's right hip, across his pubis, just above his hardening cock, then to his left hip. Bruce whimpered wantonly, and Thor took him in hand, stroking slowly and gently.  
“Thorrr...” Bruce whined, thrusting into Thor's hand.  
“Shh...still yourself, mine. Let me adore you properly.”  
Bruce relaxed at Thor's words, and Thor rewarded Bruce's surrender by lavishing the head of his cock with the flat of his tongue, relishing the taste of the precum there.  
“You, my love, are a delight to all of my senses. Even the very taste of you makes my heart stir.” Thor praised, rewarded with a soft groan from Bruce's throat. Thor swallowed Bruce's entire length until his nose rested in the dark thatch of Bruce's pubic hair. He withdrew slowly, his cheeks hollowed from the suction until he disengaged from him with a wet smack. Bruce twitched from the sensation and sound as Thor swallowed him again, this time working his mouth up and down Bruce's cock slowly, deliberately, rushing nothing.  
“Please...Thor...I need to feel you inside of me...” Bruce pleaded softly.  
“No, Bruce...” Thor denied him, reaching into the drawer of Bruce's bedside table for their lube. Thor drizzled the self-warming liquid over the head of Bruce's cock, making him gasp at the sensation. Thor stroked Bruce, slicking his rock hard shaft well, then he laid on his back on the bed beside him.  
“Thor?” Bruce questioned softly.  
“I want you to take me, Bruce. We are equals. Have me, then I will have you.”  
“Have you ever...been taken before?”  
“No. I vowed to myself I would only ever allow myself to be taken by one that I truly loved, as a sign of my perfect love and perfect trust.”  
Bruce's heart slammed against his ribcage as he climbed atop Thor, taking the lube and coating his fingers liberally. He ran his index finger in a circle tracing the ring of muscle drawing a gasp from Thor's lips. Bruce kissed him adoringly as he breached the opening with the tip of his finger, making Thor hiss.  
“Tell me when it is too much for you to take and I'll stop.”  
“No, please...continue.” Thor pleaded. Bruce eased his finger the rest of the way in and Thor let out a huff of air through his clenched teeth. Bruce withdrew the digit, sliding it in again, finding less resistance and hearing Thor moan deeply. He worked his one finger for a while allowing Thor to adjust to it. He withdrew it again, applied more lube, then pressed the tips of his first two fingers in. Thor grunted, his eyes screwed tightly closed. Bruce kissed the furrow between Thor's blonde brows, causing his face to relax immediately. He slid his two fingers in with one smooth motion and Thor cried out.  
“Oh gods!”  
“Tell me if you need me to stop.” Bruce urged.  
“No...more, Bruce, please...” Thor whimpered. Bruce worked his fingers in and out slowly, scissoring them inside him and letting Thor adjust and relax before crooking his fingers upwards to find the sensitive gland inside that made Thor whine and arch his back so sharply he nearly bent in half. Bruce hit that spot with his every inward motion, sending Thor clawing at the bedclothes and mewling.  
“Bruce, please, take me now! I must have you inside of me!” Thor pleaded. Bruce stroked himself with more lube, then placed himself at Thor's prepared entrance, sliding just the tip inside. Thor gripped Bruce's shoulders so tightly his knuckles went white. Bruce whispered soft words of encouragement and comfort until he felt Thor relax once more and he slid in a little bit further. Thor gripped his shoulders again, enough to bruise, but Bruce didn't mind. He had been in Thor's place before and his partner then had no concept of gentleness. Once Thor let out a huff of air and relaxed again, Bruce entered him fully until their hips met. Thor cried out and his legs wrapped around Bruce's waist, holding him still.  
“Shh...that's the worst of it. Relax and let me in.”  
Thor trembled at Bruce's words and melted into the bed. Bruce withdrew slowly and slid back in gently. He did this for his first few strokes until Thor began to grunt and moan pleasurably. He sped up his thrusts just a little and aimed for Thor's prostate, ramming it somewhat forcefully with his every upstroke.  
“Bruce!” Thor called aloud, pulling him into a fevered kiss. Bruce held Thor's hands above his head, interlocking their fingers as he thrusted deeper, harder, faster. Thor's hips canted upwards to meet his strokes, and he lost himself in the newfound pleasure of it all. Stray tears flowed from the corners of Thor's eyes and Bruce kissed them away.  
“You're so beautiful this way, Thor, giving yourself over to me so completely. I love you.” Bruce praised, kissing Thor adoringly.  
“I love you, too, Bruce. I would want for no other to have me this way but you.”  
Bruce released Thor's hands, hooking his arms under Thor's, his hands over Thor's shoulders. Thor gripped Bruce's back as Bruce kept a medium pace, steady, pounding rhythm.  
“Claim me entire, Bruce. I want to feel the warmth of your passion flood within me.” Thor begged.  
Bruce devoured Thor's lips as he felt his climax building within him. He sped up his strokes, and Thor's moans of rapture rang in his ears as all at once he felt white hot electric heat tear forth from his core exploding forth as he came in stream after stream, screaming Thor's name. Bruce collapsed atop Thor, his vision and hearing full of white static as Thor carded his fingers through Bruce's dark, wavy, sweat-slicked locks, kissing his temple. After a few moments, Bruce carefully disengaged, laying beside Thor.

  
“Are you...alright?” he asked, concerned.  
“Yes, my heart. I never imagined that would be so amazing, being made love to that way.”  
Bruce kissed Thor passionately, fingers gripping Thor's hair.  
“I want to know how it feels, Thor...make love to me.” Bruce pleaded. Thor nodded softly, then positioned himself where he was sitting, knees bent, feet flat on the bed. Thor took the lube and coated his shaft well.  
“Come to me, Bruce. Sit astride me, in my lap, your legs same as mine.”  
Bruce obeyed. Thor kissed him tenderly as he reached under Bruce's ass, lifting him up. Bruce guided Thor's cock to his entrance, easing down on him until he was fully seated.  
“Do not move just yet. Simply close your eyes and feel my heartbeat inside of you.” Thor commanded.  
Bruce complied as Thor caressed Bruce worshipfully, nipping at Bruce's jawline, running the fingers of both hands through Bruce's hair, then resting his hands at the small of Bruce's back.  
“Now, move slowly. Feel all of me. Imagine time is standing still and all that remains is you and I.”  
Bruce gripped Thor's shoulders, rocking back and forth with slow motions, groaning at the sensation of feeling every bit of Thor inside of him, no fevered rush, just pure sensation. Thor's hands slid down and he thrusted upward gently meeting Bruce's motions. Thor whispered words of praise and adoration, lips against the shell of Bruce's ear as Bruce's hands slid around to Thor's broad back, hands cradling the back of Thor's head, his own head resting on Thor's shoulder as he began to move just a little bit more quickly.  
“Thorrr...ohhhhh god...”  
“Yes, that's it, mine...feel my love filling you up, coursing through your veins, flowing into your flesh.”  
Bruce moaned loudly, driving Thor harder and deeper into himself as Thor matched him thrust for thrust. Something inside Bruce's tortured soul broke loose and he buried his face into the crook of Thor's shoulder, weeping, sobbing, his tears spilling over Thor's chest and back. Thor lifted Bruce's face so that their eyes met.  
“Yes, let it all go. All of it, all of the sorrow and fear. Let it pour out of you and let my love take its place.”  
Bruce kissed Thor desperately, holding Thor's face in his hands and he began to move at a fevered pace, completely lost to emotion, sobbing and moaning. Thor began to gasp between their kisses and Bruce knew he was close.  
“Thor...come for me...let me feel your love inside of me. Ohhh...please...”  
Thor pushed Bruce away just enough so he could stare right into his eyes.  
“We will find our release in unison, as one.” Thor said, stroking Bruce in time with their motions.  
“Thor...oh...I love you...OH! I LOVE YOU!” Bruce cried out as he began to spill between them.  
“I love you, I adore you, Bruce!” Thor called aloud as he came deep inside of his lover like a fountain. They stayed in their position, Thor peppering Bruce's face with tender kisses. After some time, Thor lay back on the bed, allowing Bruce to ease off of him and lay beside him. Thor reached for a few tissues from the bedside table, wiping Bruce's eyes, then rolling over to toss them in the bedside trash, rolling back again to Bruce.  
“I don't know what happened to me...” Bruce eventually spoke softly.  
“You felt the difference between having sex and making love. You gave yourself over to me not only in body, but in soul. You had to release the pain you had locked away in your heart before you could accept me fully.”  
“Thor...you are...my angel.”  
“As are you mine. And so long as I live, I will love you with all of my might until all that remains in your once tortured soul is my pure, unfailing love for you.”  
“And you said you couldn't find the words to say how you feel. You don't need Shakespeare, just the honest words from your heart.” Bruce said, kissing Thor deeply.  
“I vow to you I will never again let a day go by that I do not tell you how much I love you.”  
“I promise you the same.” Bruce spoke softly, resting his head on Thor's chest as sleep quickly overtook him. Thor watched him sleep a while, caressing his hair and the side of his face until he soon followed after him into the most gorgeous slumber he ever had.


End file.
